The present invention relates to the field of caring for and/or making up keratin materials and/or keratin fibres, and is directed towards proposing compositions more particularly intended for making up the eyelashes and the contours of the eyelids or the eyes.
The term “keratin materials” preferably means human keratin materials, especially keratin fibres.
The term “keratin fibres” in particular means the eyelashes and/or the eyebrows, and preferably the eyelashes. For the purposes of the present invention, this term “keratin, fibres” also extends to synthetic false eyelashes.
The present invention proves to be most particularly advantageous for caring for and/or making up keratin materials.
In general, compositions intended for making up keratin fibres (mascara), for example the eyelashes, or for coating the skin (liner), for example the contour of the eyes or the eyelids (eyeliner) or the lips (lip liner), are of a nature which affords a matt makeup effect. The reason for this is that it is difficult to give them a capacity to afford a glossy film, given the lack of compatibility of the compounds conventionally considered for this purpose, in the field of making up the lips or the nails, and given the implementation imperatives required for making up the eyelashes and the contour of the eyes.
Thus, the glossy appearance is conventionally afforded, in a cosmetic composition of lip gloss type, by the use of oily fatty substances, and in a composition of varnish type, by the use of rigid film-forming polymers.
However, the use of these two types of compound that are efficient for forming a glossy film impairs the drying properties as regards the oils and the comfort as regards the rigid film-forming polymers. Specifically, in the presence of oily fatty substances, the film deposited on the keratin materials does not dry, and the use of rigid film-forming polymers makes the deposit uncomfortable to users due to the perceived rigidity.